Dos mundos que se conectan
by KariDei Uchiha
Summary: Un día normal en mi mundo, y de pronto... ellos llegaron... ¿Qué pasaría si el grupo de asecinos más peligroso de todos los tiempos llegara a nuestro mundo? Plis entren ADVERTENCIAS ADENTRO.
1. ¡Llegan!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto que aquí se presentan no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencia:** Pues no se, pero conociéndome, seguro que le pondré Yaoi (SasoDei y KakuHidan obvio porque no voy a poner a Sasuke, así que no habrá ItaSasu) así que si no les gusta el Yaoi, o alguna de estas parejas, mejor absténganse de leerlo.

**Aclaraciones:**

Texto normal.

-Diálogos-

-_Pensamientos-_

**** Groserías.

(Aclaraciones sobre mi propia narración)

Bueno, hola de nuevo, ojalá estén bien todos, y les guste este nuevo fic.

Quizás debería terminar el otro antes de empezar con uno nuevo, pero me dieron muchas ganas de escribir sobre lo que pasaría, si por un "choque del destino", yo y mis amigos conociéramos a los akatsukis.

Ya en el transcurso del fic, les voy a ir explicando quienes son cada quien (de mis amigos, a los akatsukis ya los conocen xD)

Y sin más, ahí les va:

* * *

**Dos mundos que se conectan.**

¡Llegan!

Los gritos se escuchaban alrededor de mí, había gente haciendo sellos por todas partes; cada uno de mis compañeros, llevaba a cabo sus técnicas especiales, y yo trataba de ayudarlos con mis jutsus, que aunque eran comunes, si ayudaban un poco.

Con una última explosión, todos los enemigos terminaron muertos en el suelo, y un grito de júbilo y triunfo fue la exclamación de todos mis compañeros, y mío también.

Me acerqué hasta donde estaba el líder, y lo miré, esperando a que cumpliera su promesa.

-Oh, es cierto... ya que nos has ayudado a acabar con nuestros enemigos- mis ojos brillaron, esperando la noticia- podrás pertenecer a nuestra organización.

-¡Si!- exclamé con emoción.

-Y ahora, te nombro un miembro oficial de Akatsuki a ti...

-¡Kary!- una vos muy familiar gritaba mi nombre- Kary despierta, ya es hora, se te va a hacer tarde.

Abrí los ojos con pesadez, y me encontré con el rostro de mi tía (yo le digo mamá porque desde que me acuerdo me ha cuidado mucho) que ya se había levantado y me trataba de despertar, además de que me di cuanta de que estaba totalmente enredada en las cobijas, y apenas me podía mover.

-Es temprano...

-Que temprano, si ya hasta se te hizo tarde, ¿Por qué no te despertaste?

-No escuché el despertador.

-Nunca lo escuchas, pero acuérdate que nosotros nos vamos a tener que ir estos días, y tú te vas a quedar sola.

-Aaa, lo había olvidado- y me acordé de que todos (mi tía, mi mamá, mi hermanita y mi mamá) se iban a ir por dos semanas a arreglar unas cosas en el estado de Querétaro.

-Bueno ya arréglate, y acuérdate que nosotros no vamos a estar, y tienes que acostumbrarte a levantarte tu solita.

Me levante, aunque con dificultades porque estaba enredado entre las cobijas; me arreglé lo más rápido que pude, y desayuné, luego mi mamá me llevó a la escuela; ya en la entrada me despedí:

-Adiós mamá, nos vemos, me despides de papi, y de Denisse (mi hermana) y se cuidan.

-Tu también, te portas bien- le sonreí de medio lado.

-Si claro- me metí en la escuela sin decirle algo más.

Llegué a mi salón, y me dirigí a saludar a uno de mis compañeros que estaba platicando con sus amigos.

-¡Nii-chan!- le dije, ya que lo considero como mi hermanito, desde hace mucho que así le digo.

-Hola Nee-chan- me respondió y se levantó para saludarme; luego se regresó con sus amigos, y yo me senté a esperar a mis amigas (que casi siempre llegan tarde)

Saqué una pequeña libreta, que siempre llevo a todas partes, y donde escribo mis fics Yaoi; continué con la historia que ya llevaba desde hace poco.

De pronto alguien tomó la libreta y yo levanté la vista, para encontrarme con la molestia del grupo: Juan.

-Dame la libreta.

-Si Vivi (así me apoda el), nada más déjame leerla.

-Claro que no ***** gordo de *****, dámela ya.

-No Vivi- le di una cachetada y se la quité de las manos.

Hizo ademán de levantar una mano para golpearme, pero mi "hermanito" se puso enfrente de el, haciendo uso de mucha valentía, ya que era mucho más bajito que Juan (más que yo) y le dijo:

-Déjala en paz, ¿O qué?, ¿Le vas a pegar a una mujer?-Juan cambió de opinión en golpearme, pero no bajó la mano, sino que se dispuso a golpearlo a el; afortunadamente sus amigos se acercaron, y Juan salió del salón, para evitarse problemas con todos.

-Gracias Nii-chan.

-De nada- me dejó sola de nuevo, y yo salí del salón para esperar a mis amigas.

Como esperaba, ambas llegaron tarde, pero justo antes de que llegara la maestra; las tres entramos en el aula, y nos pusimos a platicar.

Al llegar la maestra, cada una se sentó en su lugar, y las clases pasaron con normalidad.

Pasaron una, dos... siete clases de diferentes materias, y por fin, terminó la escuela por el día.

-Ay, por fin, ya estaba aburrida- nos comentó Maricruz.

-Y eso que apenas es lunes- me burlé yo.

-Bueno, y... ¿Como le vamos a hacer para el proyecto?- nos preguntó Jazmín- creo que tendríamos que reunirnos varias veces, para poder terminar.

-¿Qué les parece en mi casa?, no va a haber nadie y podremos trabajar mejor.

-Vale, ¿A qué horas?

-Mmm... Como a las tres.

-Si.

Las tres continuamos caminando por la calle, hacia la parada de las combis, yo incluso me puse a escribir en mi libreta, mientras escuchaba la platica de ellas... bueno eso hacía hasta que me golpeé contra un poste por no ver el camino, luego de eso, preferí dejar de hacerlo.

************ En un universo paralelo ************

Varios personajes, con capas negras de nubes rojas, se encontraban reunidos en un bello bosque, al parecer descansando de la caza de bijus; en total eran diez personas.

-Ahh, pero que a gusto se está- dijo Hidan a los demás.

-¡Tobi quiere jugar!

-Olvídalo Tobi- le respondió su sempai.

-Por favor.

-No.

-Por favor.

-No.

-Por...

-¡Ya cállense!, ¡Ya me hartaron!- les gritó cierto pelirrojo- Tobi, porque no mejor nos enseñas algo.

-Oh si... ¡Ya se!, ¡Tobi les enseñará su nueva técnica!

-No Tobi, me...

-Si- Tobi empezó a hacer varios sellos, a una velocidad desconcertante, y cuando terminó de hacer el último, una nube de humo envolvió a los presentes, y cuando se dispersó, ya no había nadie.

************* De vuelta en el mundo real ************

Mis amigas y yo aún no habíamos llegado a donde se toman las combis, cuando vimos que en una de las calles laterales, donde no había nadie, se formaba una nube de humo, y luego escuchamos voces.

-¡Por el arte!, ¿Pero que ***** hiciste Tobi?

-Tobi no sabe.

Mis amigas y yo volteamos a ver a los extraños sujetos, que se podían ver ahora que el humo estaba disperso.

-Oye Kary, ¿No son...

-¡Mira!, ¡Chicos disfrazados de los akatsukis!- les grité a las dos, y me puse a dar brinquitos, por lo que las dos me vieron raro, porque casi nunca lo hago.

-Si Kary, ¿Por qué no vas a saludarlos?- me preguntó Jazz.

-Pues... es que me da pena- dejé de dar brinquitos y me puse a jugar con los dedos- ¿Qué tal si me acompañan?... yo les hablo y todo, pero me acompañan, ¿Vale?

-Bueno, bueno, vamos- las tres nos acercamos los muchachos, que dejaron de hablar entre ellos, para vernos.

-Ah... hola... em… que padres disfraces... ¿Donde los consiguieron?

-¿Qué dices?- me preguntó el peli naranja.

-Pues es que sus atuendos si se parecen a los que tienen los akatsukis... es más, ustedes se parecen a ellos.

-¿Cómo que nos parecemos?, ¡Si nosotros somos!- me gritó el de cabello plateado.

-Si claro- le contestó Maricruz, que lo miraba de arriba a abajo, admirando su "físico" (si estaba guapo).

-Sus ropas son buenas, pero no exageren- les dije yo en tono de burla.

-No exageramos- me respondió el pelirrojo, e hizo un movimiento como si me quisiera atrapar en sus hilos de chakra, pero de sus dedos no salió nada, por lo que me reí.

-Ya ven.

-Pero que pasa- dijo el, haciendo el mismo movimiento de nuevo, pero sin lograr nada.

-¿Qué pasa Danná?

-No se... no... No puedo... usar mi chakra.

Los demás empezaron a hacer movimientos extraños, como los que hacían los akatsukis para llevar a cabo sus técnicas especiales; yo y mis amigas, los observamos extrañadas.

-¿Qué se supone que hacen?- les preguntó Maricruz bastante extrañada.

De pronto se me ocurrió algo de verdad descabellado: que ellos de verdad eran los auténticos miembros de Akatsuki; los observé con mas detenimiento, y me fijé que de verdad se parecían bastante a estos personajes; además de que su cabello no parecía ni peluca, ni pintado, los ojos de cada uno, eran como los de aquellos criminales de rango S.

Entonces solo había una cosa que hacer: me acerqué a Sasori, y aunque me replicó, revisé sus brazos y su pecho; definitivamente era de madera.

-¿Qué haces?- me preguntó Dei molesto.

-Revisando- le contesté con tranquilidad- chicas- les dije a mis amigas, ellas se acercaron un poco, y les dije en vos baja- creo que de verdad son los akatsukis.

-Estás loca.

-No, míralos bien, y... revisen a Sasori, de verdad es de madera- ambas voltearon a verlos, y comprobaron que definitivamente eran ellos.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?

-¿De qué tanto hablan?- nos preguntó Pein.

-De las gelatinas- le contesto Jazy (xD, de verdad a veces responde así)

-No, ya en serio... ¿Ustedes de verdad son los akatsukis?

-¡Si, claro!

-¿Y como llegaron aquí?

-Fue el ***** de Tobi, uso una técnica, y nos mandó hasta acá.- me respondió Hidan.

-¿Y que es este lugar?- nos cuestionó Konan.

-Pues es nuestro mundo, aquí nadie tiene poderes especiales, pero, ustedes son famosos, porque salen en una serie de televisión.

-¿Que...

-Olvídenlo, el punto es que mucha gente los conoce.

-¿Es cerio?

-Si.

-¡Basta de palabrería!- nos interrumpió el líder- tenemos que regresar a nuestro mundo, ¡Ustedes!, díganos como podemos regresar.

-No sabemos, no...

-Entonces tendremos que buscar a alguien que si sepa- hicieron ademán de salir de aquella calle solitaria, pero no me pareció prudente.

-No creo que alguien de aquí sepa... pero... podríamos investigar... y ayudarlos a volver.

-¿En serio?

-Si claro.

-Genial, por mientras nosotros...

-Se quedan quietos- me miraron amenazadoramente- no se ofendan, pero no creo que deban llamar la atención.

-Pero Kary, ¿Qué van a hacer hasta que sepamos como regresarlos?

-Pues... actuar como la gente normal y...

-Que se queden en tu casa.

-¿Qué?

-Si, como no hay nadie.

-Ok, ok... bueno chicos, se van a quedar en mi casa, hasta que sepamos que hacer con ustedes- nadie dijo nada, así que lo interpreté como un "si"- bueno Jasy, Mary, al rato que vayan a mi casa, quiero que lleven un poco de ropa para hombre, porque solo tengo la de mi papá, y... no creo que les quede- ellas asintieron- ustedes, vámonos, y traten de no llamar la atención, compórtense como chicos normales, pro lo menos hasta que lleguemos a mi casa- comencé a caminar, pero alguien dijo:

-Oye, solo yo puedo dar ordenes- volteé a ver a Pein, y le dirigí una profunda mirada.

-Si, pero estas en nuestro mundo, así que las reglas... las ponemos nosotras- no dijimos nada más y nos fuimos a mi casa.

El trayecto fue bastante pesado, porque además de ir muy apretados en la combi, todos se les quedaban viendo muy raro, sobretodo a Zetsu y a Kisame, que parecían fenómenos, y la gente se veía bastante aterrada, ya que Hidan traía su guadaña a la vista de todos.

************ Ya en mi casa ************

Los "muchachos", entraron lentamente, como esperando que algún enemigo saliera de entre las sombras y los atacara; como yo estaba hasta atrás, me terminé desesperando, y los aparté a empujones.

-Ya pasen, aquí nadie los va a atacar- dejaron de actuar tan sigilosamente, y se acomodaron en los sillones de mi casa.

Luego me cambié, y busqué un poco más de ropa mía, y se la entregué a Konan para que se cambiara, afortunadamente mi ropa si le quedaba (un poquito grande pero si).

Esperamos, a que llegaran mis amigas, pero conforme pasaban los minutos, ellos se comenzaban a aburrir, y luego de una media hora, ya andaban como unos niños, viendo todas las cosas que había en mi casa, y Deidara corría detrás de Tobi porque quería golpearlo, mientras tanto, Sasori los observaba en un sillón, con expresión de fastidio; decidí sentarme a platicar con el, en cuanto estuve junto a el, me dijo:

-No me interesas- lo miré de manera extraña, pero le respondí sin alterarme.

-Ya me lo esperaba, pero… no tiene nada de malo que hablemos… ¿O si?

-… supongo que no… y ¿Cómo está eso de que ya te lo esperabas?- que hábil es para hacer preguntas.

-¿Hay algún motivo en especial, para que deba esperármelo?- (muchas veces contesto con otra pregunta, no es de tontos, es solo "tantear el camino")

-…-súbitamente su expresión cambió un poco, de fría a ligeramente turbada- quizás…

-... ¿Deidara?...- se levantó sin responderme, aunque su expresión no parecía ser de enojo.

Continuaron revisando cada cosa que estaba adentro de la casa, y cuando rompieron el primer adorno, decidí ponerlos a jugar con el wii; puse la consola en la televisión, e inmediatamente después de que les expliqué a usar los controles, podían ver a todos los miembros de Akatsuki, encimados en el sillón, esperando su turno para poder jugar; y minutos después, todos era unos expertos.

Seguimos esperando a mis amigas (ellos jugaban wii), y minutos después de pasadas las tres, yo ya estaba echando chispas, porque no llegaban puntuales, y sobretodo en ese momento en el que necesitaba mucha ayuda.

-Pero van a ver...- caminaba de un lado a otro, y los que no estaban jugando me observaban- no tienen derecho... las haré sufrir... no les pasaré el examen de mate... no las voy a ayudar... sufrirán la ira del dolor.

-Jajá, pero si apenas han pasado unos minutos de las tres- me dijo Deidara.

-Pero quedamos a las tres, y yo nunca llego tarde, así que ellas tampoco deben hacerlo.

-Jm, te pareces a Danná- Sasori se movió incomodo en su lugar, y cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron por una milésima de segundo, pude notar una pizca de enojo.

-A, pues...

-¡JA! ¡Te gané viejo *****!

-¡Cállate ***** fanático!, ¡fue solo suerte!- sonó el timbre de la casa, y salí a abrir.

Mis amigas entraron, con varias bolsas en las manos, en las que había muchas prendas para hombre, que les dimos a los chicos de la organización; luego de que se cambiaron le dimos el visto bueno a su aspecto, todos se veían muy bien, y como esperábamos, normal (excepto por el cabello).

-Bueno, con eso bastará.

-Y ahora, ¿cómo vamos a salir de aquí?

-Mmm... En internet se encuentra todo- subimos (en bola) a mi cuarto donde estaba la computadora, y nos pusimos a revisar varias paginas sobre historias antiguas de Japón, sobre los ninjas antiguos, hasta sobre Masashi Kishimoto, pero no logramos encontrar ni una sola pista acerca de lo que pasó.

-A ver- les dije levantándome de enfrente de la computadora- ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que pasó?

-Ya les dijimos, Tobi hizo una técnica que ninguno de nosotros conocía, y luego hubo algo así como una nube de polvo, y nos encontrábamos en su mundo, y sin nuestras habilidades.

-Tobi, ¿qué técnica era esa?

-Em... Tobi... Tobi no se acuerda.

-Diablos, a este paso nunca sabremos.

-No se desanimen, no hemos visitado todas las páginas... en alguna tendremos que encontrar algo...

************ Por la noche ************

Hacía poco que mis amigas se habían ido, y los akatsukis y yo, nos encontrábamos en la sala, reflexionando acerca de nuestra mala suerte para encontrar lago para poder regresarlos.

-Será mejor que vayamos a dormir, yo mañana no puedo faltar a la escuela- todos miraron a Pein, y este asintió- miren, mañana se van a quedar solos en la casa, no quiero que rompan nada, pueden jugar con el wii, la computadora, o ver la televisión, y si tienen algún problema, llámenme a mi cel- les tuve que explicar como se usa el teléfono.

Cuando terminé de darles las indicaciones para el día siguiente, me retiré a mi cuarto, pero luego recordé algo, y volví a la sala, para encontrarme a todos ellos, mirándome como se mira a un niño.

-Am... Olvidé decirles donde van a dormir... bueno... am...

-¡TOBI DUERME CON DEIDARA-SEMPAI!- agarró al rubio del cuello, como esperando que no se escapara.

-¡No Tobi!- le respondió, pero no Deidara, sino Sasori.

-¡Ya cállense!- les gritó Pein.

-Bueno... Konan, tu dormirás en el curto donde yo, en la otra cama (donde yo duermo hay dos camas)… Pein, en el cuarto de arriba, que es el de mi papá… Hidan y Kakusu, en el cuarto de mi hermana (también hay dos cama ahí)… em

-Yo dormiré afuera- me dijo Zetsu y salió.

-Y yo en la tina (del baño)- nos dijo Kisame a los que estábamos ahí.

-Bien… Itachi… ¿Te parece bien el sillón?

-Si- respondió monosilábicamente.

-¿Y nosotros?- me preguntó el pelirrojo, y se señaló a si mismo y a Deidara, aunque también faltaba Tobi.

-Ustedes… _diablos ya no has espacio…_ em… dormirán en la sala… hay unos colchones extra- asintieron, y luego de que los ayudé a sacar colchones, almohadas y cobijas, todos se fueron a acostar.

Me acosté yo también, y escuché una disuasión entre Kakusu y Hidan, acerca de dinero supuse yo; mire de frente a Konan.

-¿Así los soportas?

-… jm… si, en el fondo es divertido estar con ellos.

Me cobijé totalmente, y sentí como poco a poco me vencía el sueño… los akatsukis en mi casa… eso nunca me lo esperé…

* * *

UF

Una historia nueva, terminada; ojalá les guste la trama.

Y recuerden (ONEGAI) déjenme sus reviews.


	2. Caracter

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto que aquí se presentan no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencia:** Pues no se, pero conociéndome, seguro que le pondré Yaoi (SasoDei y KakuHidan obvio porque no voy a poner a Sasuke, así que no habrá ItaSasu) así que si no les gusta el Yaoi, o alguna de estas parejas, mejor absténganse de leerlo.

**Aclaraciones:**

Texto normal.

-Diálogos-

**** Groserías.

(Aclaraciones sobre mi propia narración)

Pz aquí les traigo este segundo capi, ojala les vaya gustando la historia.

Muchas gracias por los reviews, y bueno, aquí les va.

* * *

**Dos mundos que se conectan.**

Caracter

Desperté por unos golpecitos que sentí en la mejilla; levanté mi mano como si esperara espantar una mosca; no me quería levantar: primero había soñado que los akatsukis viajaban a nuestro mundo, y en las últimas horas, había soñado que varias personas se los llevaban para estudiarlos, así que prácticamente había estado intranquila toda la noche.

Volví a sentir golpecitos en la mejilla.

-Mamá déjame dormir otro rato.

-Kary- habló una vos, pero no la de mi mamá- no soy tu mamá- abrí los ojos, y me encontré con el rostro de Konan- mira- me señaló el despertador, que estaba sonando como loco- lleva unos minutos así- lo apagué, y sonreí abiertamente- ¿Pasa algo?

-Mmm… es que creí que todo había sido un sueño…

-Pues… yo igual… hasta que esa cosa empezó a sonar…

-Lo siento de verdad… no quería despertarte.

-No te preocupes… ¿Te ayudo en algo?

-Em… no es necesario… solo… acompáñame- fuimos a la cocina, tratando de no hacer ruido, puesto que los demás aún estaban dormidos.

Luego de que le mostré donde se encontraba la comida, y lo que les podría dar a los demás cuando despertaran, me arreglé y salí pronto para ir al escuela, solo que esta vez, a mi es a la que se le hizo un poco tarde, porque tuve que esperar la combi, para que me llevara.

-¡Lo siento!- les grité a mis amigas apenas llegando al salón de clases.

-Ya, ya, solo es una vez, no el fin del mundo.

-Uf…

-Y bueno… platícanos como van las cosas con los chicos.

-Muy bien la verdad… creí que intentarían acecinarse o algo así, pero… creo que no los entienden…

-Que rara eres.

-Lo se…

Continuamos con nuestra plática, hasta que alguien se acercó a nosotras.

-Hola Nee-chan- me dijo mi hermanito- hola chicas.

-Hola- respondimos las tres.

-Oigan… hoy vamos a salir a jugar básquet, ya invité a Memo y a Andrea… ¿Quieren venir?

-¡Claro!- respondí en un grito, pues amo el básquet, luego miré a mis amigas.

-Nos gusta la idea pero…- me miraron a los ojos, y comprendí lo que querían decir.

-¡A si!... oye… unos primos, y unos de sus amigos vinieron a mi casa a quedarse unos días… ¿Pueden venir también?

-Si claro… inviten a quien quieran.

-Gracias Nii-chan- el chico se fue con sus amigos.

-¿De verdad los vas a invitar?

-Por supuesto, no le encuentro nada de malo.

-Si tú lo dices…

-Bueno, me voy a mi lugar.

-No ha llegado el maestro.

-Pero voy a escribir…

-Yaoi.

-Sip.

-Puaj- dijo Mary, ya que odia el Yaoi, aunque le gusta la trama de mis historias, no ha cambiado de opinión.

-¿Te ayudo?- me dijo Jaz.

-Bueno… pero poquito- me sonrió y nos fuimos a sentar.

Busqué la libreta en la mochila, pero no la encontré, me sorprendí mucho, por lo que comencé a vaciar mis cosas sobre la butaca, para ver si entre ellas estaba la libreta, mas no estaba.

-Mmm… ¡Diablos!, creo que la olvidé… no es justo, estaba escribiendo un SasoDei con KakuHidan… y se me va a ir la inspiración.

-No creo… ya luego tendrás tiempo de escribir.

-Bueno…- me recargué con aburrimiento en la pared, y esperamos a que llegara el profe.

************ Siete horas de clase después ************

-¡Por fin!- grité al salir de la última aula.

-Creí que te gustaban las clases.

-Pues... la verdad me la paso escribiendo para no aburrirme.

-¡Entonces no escuchas lo que dicen los profes!

-Em... no... Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

-Si, jaja- rió Mary sarcásticamente- oye, mira hoy voy a ir a mi casa, me voy a cambiar, y te caigo en tu casa como a las dos y media...

-Yo también.

-Si, pero entre más se apuren mejor, recuerden que tenemos que hacer el proyecto, ayudar a los chicos y salir a jugar básquet.

.

Cada una se fue a su casa, y yo tomé rápido la primera combi que venía, y se me hizo eterno el viaje a casa, aunque solo son como quince minutos.

Al llegar, abrí la puerta despacio, esperando no encontrar nada quemado o destruido, pero al parecer todo se encontraba en orden, solo que...

-¡KARY!- me gritó Hidan furioso, y me lanzó una botella de refresco.

A su lado, y por extraño que parezca, Kakusu lo apoyaba, y también lanzaba varias cosas, en el sillón, se encontraban Sasori y Deidara, con expresión de vergüenza, y junto a ellos, los demás se reían estruendosamente, excepto Tobi que lanzaba almohadas en contra mía (xD) supongo que por ayudar a Kakusu y Hidan.

-¿Pero qué pasa?- les dije tratando de esquivar todas las cosas que me aventaban.

-¡Esto pasa!- me gritó el avaro lanzándome una libreta... mi libreta de fics, y al momento comprendí porque ellos estaban tan furiosos, y los demás se reían a carcajadas.

-Oh vaya.

-¡Explícate!

-No tengo que hacerlo.

-¡Si tienes!

-Al líder le causa gracia- le señalé a Pein, que estaba todo rojo de la risa.

-Si... jajajaja... ya déjala Kakusu, tú también Hidan- sonreí con satisfacción, pero de todos modos les dije:

-De verdad lo siento, pero nunca creí que la iban a ver... también discúlpenme ustedes- les dije a Sasori y a Deidara, ellos asintieron, bastante sonrojados.

-Kary-san (O cielos, nunca creí que alguien me iba a decir así), Tobi siente haberle aventado almohadas.

-Em... no te preocupes Tobi.

Revisé la casa, para ver si no habían roto nada, pero afortunadamente todo estaba en orden (Pein y Konan habían mantenido el control)

Mis amigas ahora llegaron temprano, por lo que nos dio tiempo para hacer un poco de nuestro proyecto, y luego nos pusimos a revisar de nuevo alguna página para poder devolverlos; sin embargo, pasadas unas horas, no habíamos encontrado todavía nada que nos pudiera ayudar.

Estábamos leyendo una página donde narraba un poco de la vida de los ninjas, cuando alguien tocó a la puerta, y yo salí rápido a abrir.

-Hola Nee-chan- me dijo al abrir la puerta.

-Aaaa... hola... em...

-Olvidaste lo del básquet ¿Verdad?

-Em... si... ¿Viniste por nosotras?

-Si, hace poco que llegaron los demás, así que... no hemos esperado mucho... ¿Van a venir?

-Si, déjame ir por ellos.

Subí las escaleras de nuevo a mi cuarto y Pein me preguntó:

-¿Quién era?

-Um... un amigo... oigan... ¿Quieren venir... am... a jugar basquet bol?- mis amigas se miraron, y me di cuenta que a ellas también se les había olvidado.

-¿Qué es básquet bol?- preguntó Tobi.

-Un juego de...

-¡Un juego!, ¡SI! ¡TOBI JUEGA!

-Salió apresuradamente de mi habitación, y se tropezó con unas cajas que había afuera.

-Estoy bien- lo escuchamos decir.

-Y bien ¿Van a venir ustedes?- les pregunté los demás que miraban hacia la puerta por donde Tobi había salido.

-Em... pues... yo- balbuceaban todos.

-Yo si voy- les dijo Itachi con vos seria (y sexy), y los demás se animaron luego a ir.

Bajamos todos, y comenzamos a salir.

-¿Son tantos?- me preguntó mi Nii-chan.

-Em… ¿Algún problema?

-No…- nos fuimos todos al parque, en el camino, mis "amigos" empezaron a conocer a mi Nii-chan, y al parecer se llevaban bien; el problema es que en la calle encontrábamos a muchas personas que se burlaban de su cabello, y de Zetsu y Kisame, por lo que más de tres veces, tuvimos que contenerlos antes de que se abalanzaran contra las personas y las intentaran estrangular.

Ya llegando al parque, conocieron a mis demás amigos, resulta que mi hermanito, invitó a varios del salón, y bueno… éramos tantos que tuvimos que turnarnos para jugar.

Y resultó que ellos si conocían el básquet bol, solo que nunca lo habían jugado, y la verdad, todos eran estupendos; quizás no tuvieran sus poderes especiales, pero tenían una excelente condición física.

-Vaya chicos, juegan muy bien- les dijo Nii-chan a todos.

-Arigatou- el los miró con cara de no entender, pero no les dijo nada.

-En serio, no sabía que jugaran tan bien.

-Sabes Kary- me dijo Itachi (es genial hablar con el)- estar aquí, nos ha librado de muchas presiones, y... gracias- se alejó a seguir jugando, y me dejó completamente confusa.

-Y ahora esa cara- me comentó sarcásticamente Mary.

-Am... No es nada.

************ Como a las 7:00 pm. ************

-Oigan ya es tarde.

-Kary, déjanos jugar otro rato.

-Ya tenemos que irnos.

-¡NOOOO!- todos me pusieron caritas súper tiernas (quien le podría decir que no a eso)

-Bueno, bueno, cinco minutos más.

-¡SIIII!

Se pusieron a jugar otro rato, yo también jugué con ellos, y me di cuenta de que a pesar de todo, creo que estar aquí, y conocer a gente que no los odia, les había mejorado mucho el carácter, ¡Y en menos de dos días!, hasta Hidan había dejado de decir tantas groserías (pero seguía siendo más grosero que nosotros)

Pasado otro rato (que fue más de media hora) mis amigos dijeron que ya se tenían que ir, por lo que también nosotros nos dispusimos a retirarnos.

-Adiós, nos vemos luego- se despedía los demás, hasta mis amigas, que se iban a ir con ellos ya directo a sus casas.

-Bye, bye.

-Adiós, otro día jugamos- les gritaban los akatsukis.

Caminamos un rato en silencio, sin un tema en especial de que poder tratar, hasta que se me ocurrió preguntarles:

-¿Y que tal les cayeron mis amigos?

-Bien... son simpáticos... - hablaban al mismo tiempo.

-Que bueno.

-¡Tobi tiene nuevos amigos!

-Ya lo sabemos, ahora cállate- le dijo su sempai (ya lo tiene harto.)

Llegamos a mi casa, y entramos en orden (que raro) y por primera vez desde que llegamos, los vi tranquilos, hablaban en vos baja, y se pusieron a acomodar sus cosas antes de dormir... quizas fuera el ejersicio... quizas que habían cambiado... o quizas... no, ya no hay otra opción… si, lo mas probable es que habían cambiado, y con ese pensamiento, me fui a dormir... no quería que se fueran... pero tenía que dejarlos ir.

* * *

¡UFF!

Hasta que por fin acabé.

Disculpen si no esta tan interesante, pero esto es lo que sale si te pones a escribir después de las diez de la noche; aún así, espero que les guste y que me dejen sus reviews.

Hasta la otra.


	3. Coincidencia

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto que aquí se presentan no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencia:** Pues no se, pero conociéndome, seguro que le pondré Yaoi (SasoDei y KakuHidan obvio porque no voy a poner a Sasuke, así que no habrá ItaSasu) así que si no les gusta el Yaoi, o alguna de estas parejas, mejor absténganse de leerlo.

**Aclaraciones:**

Texto normal.

-Diálogos-

**** Groserías.

(Aclaraciones sobre mi propia narración)

Pz aquí les traigo este segundo capi, ojala les vaya gustando la historia, y perdón si es que me tardé, pero ustedes saben… el mundial… México empató… y MI Rafita Márquez metió el gol (es tan lindo)

Muchas gracias por los reviews, y bueno, aquí les va.

* * *

**Dos mundos que se conectan.**

Coincidencia

-¡Kary-san!- gritó alguien en mi oído, y yo desperté con el cabello totalmente revuelto y cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué quieres Tobi?

-Mire- me señaló la ventana, mostrándome un cielo claro, un bonito amanecer- ya es tarde y no se ha ido al escuela.

-Pero hoy es sábado, no voy a la escuela- le dije y me volví a acostar y cobijar.

Ya habían pasado unos días más, y era ya fin de semana, pero no habíamos logrado encontrar una repuesta para devolver a nuestros "amigos" a su mundo; prácticamente ya habíamos perdido esperanzas, pero seguíamos buscando "por si acaso".

-Tobi lo siente.

-Si... bueno- me levanté sin mucho animo y me puse a hacer el desayuno.

-¿Te ayudo?- me preguntó seriamente Itachi.

-Oh... si claro... ayúdame a sacar los platos y las tazas- el sacó lo que le pedí, y les pudimos servir a los demás.

-Que rico... cocinas bien- me halagó Dei (es lindo)

-A Tobi le gusta la comida.

-Am... gracias.

-De nada.

Terminamos de comer y todos se levantaron, en eso, Kisame por accidente, tiró una foto de mi hermana al suelo.

-¡Kisame!- le grité con una vos para nada amable.

-Lo siento- con un movimiento brusco, levanté la foto del suelo, y la contemplé, afortunadamente el cristal no se había roto, y yo sonreí con alivio; Itachi se acercó a mi.

-¿Tu hermana?

-Si, ¿no es linda?, aunque a veces me muerde, pellizca y golpea.

-Jm, jaja, recuerdo que Sasuke hacía lo mismo cuando era pequeño- de repente dio un profundo suspiro, al parecer no hablaba mucho de Sasuke con sus compañeros, y se arrepentía de haberlo mencionado.

-No se lo diré a nadie si eso te preocupa.

-Am... si, no se los digas- se alejó.

Luego de que todos se levantaron, y se arreglaron, algunos (yo entre ellos) se sentaron en los sillones a platicar un rato.

-¡Diablos!, me siento mal- se quejó Dei- hace mucho que no hago arte, que no hago ¡Bang!- para sorpresa mía y de todos, Sasori no le rebatió, sino que le dijo:

-Pero tu ya eres arte Dei, no necesitas hacer más- nos quedamos petrificados ante estas palabras, pero nadie les dijo nada, y a mi me pareció muy tierno.

-Arigatou Danná.

-Y yo hace mucho que no hago un sacrificio.

-Y yo que no robo dinero- la pareja de zombies se puso muy sentimental, y como borrachitos de cantina (xD), se abrazaron y se pusieron a llorar.

Afortunadamente sonó el timbre y salí corriendo a abrir.

-¡Kary!- me saludó Mary que venía con una pequeña mochila.

-Hola Mary, ¿Qué hay?

-¿Ya te enteraste?

-¿De que?

-¡Va a haber puente!- (para aquellos que no sepan, "puente quiere decir que va a haber un largo periodo sin clases, contando el fin de semana)- ¡No tendremos clases hasta el jueves!- me gritó saltando.

-Jueves de examen- dejó de saltar- y de matemáticas- agregué con son de burla.

-No me amargues las cosas.

-Gomen... ¿oye y por que es el puente?

-Influenza- (es lo único que se me ocurrió)

-Amo esa enfermedad... bueno ¿Y que haces en mi casa?

-Es que... mis papas dijeron que querían ir a visitar a una tía mía, a Chihuahua, pero... yo no quiero porque es muy aburrido... y los convencí para que se fueran ellos solos, y... ¡yo me quedaba en tu casa!- la miré con los ojos bien abiertos- ¿Algún problema?

-No... pero casi no hay espacio.

-No importa... me acomodo en cualquier rinconcito... oye- me agregó un poco apenada- perdón, pero... también le dije a Jazy que se viniera estos días... llega al rato...

-Bueno ya... pasa- entramos a la casa, y ella saludó a los akatsukis.

Al poco rato, llegó Jazmín, también con una pequeña maleta, y las dos las dejaron en una de las recamaras.

-Oh genial, sin clases, sin tareas, sin papás- les dijo una de mis amigas a los demás.

-¡Vamos al centro!- propuso la otra.

Los akatsukis no esperaron a que se les dijera otra vez, y rápidamente se cambiaron (se notaba que querían salir), para cuando pude hablar, ellos ya estaban esperando en la puerta de salida.

-Ok... vamos claro... pídanme mi opinión- murmuraba yo.

-Ya Kary... no te enojes con ellos, tan solo quieren salir.

-Si, olvídalo.

Caminamos hasta el centro (un largo camino), y nos pusimos a ver las tiendas, y las cosas que había, los chicos se emocionaban mucho con algunas cosas.

Pronto llegamos a un establecimiento donde había muchas maquinitas (como videojuegos) y los de Akatsuki se pusieron de inmediato a jugar, ¡Y con mi dinero!, (Que bueno que no soy Kakusu)

Nosotras luego de un rato, salimos de ahí, solo a la calle para que nos diera un poco el aire; saludamos a mi Nii-chan, que también venía a las maquinitas; se puso a platicar un rato con nosotras, y luego de un rato, escuchamos a alguien que hablaba detrás de nosotros.

-Miren quien está ahí... las ***** y su *****- voltee de inmediato y me encontré con la persona a la que menos quería ver.

-¿Que demonios quieres ahora Juan?- le retó mi hermanito.

-¿Y tu que *****?- el se acercó unos pasos, y Juan al ver que nadie más que nosotras estaba ahí, levantó el brazo, dispuesto a golpearlo como no lo había podido hacer.

-Ni se te ocurra- le dijo una fría vos junto a nosotras; era Pein que había salido- déjalo.

-¿Qué te metes?- los demás akatsukis salieron al ver que su líder estaba riñendo.

-Déjalo en paz- le ordenó con más fiereza Itachi; al verse superado, Juan dio media vuelta y se fue.

-Gracias chicos- les dijo mi hermanito y también se fue, (se le quitaron las ganas de jugar)

-Um vámonos- dijo Pin, y nos fuimos caminando en silencio.

Pasamos junto a la biblioteca, y me di cuenta de que en ella estaba uno de mis mejores amigos de la primaria, por lo que les dije a los demás:

-Oigan, espérenme tantito, creo que vi a alguien- los dejé, y corrí a la biblioteca- ¡Lalo!

-¡Kary!, ¡Hola!, cuanto tiempo sin verte.

-Mucho- me senté junto a el, y vi que estaba haciendo una investigación- ¿Y qué tal te ha ido?

-Oh, muy bien, fíjate que...- se puso a contarme algunas cosas, muchas de ellas bastante divertidas, por lo que me comencé a reír; en eso se acercó la bibliotecaria.

-Jóvenes esto es una biblioteca, es solo para consultar los libros, no para ponerse a chismear.

-Lo siento- me levanté de donde estaba, y me acerqué a uno de los estantes, no siquiera me fijé en que sección estaba; solo tomé un libro de aspecto viejo, luego regresé a sentarme con mi amigo- listo.

Abrí el libro en una página cualquiera, y seguí escuchando los graciosos relatos de Lalo; unos minutos después, y de nuevo estaba muerta de risa; la señora de la biblioteca de nuevo se nos acercó, y yo me puse a hojear el libro que tenía entre las manos.

Pasaba las hojas sin darme cuenta, hasta que unas letras grandes me llamaron la atención; me puse a leer lo que venía debajo de ese titulo, y a cada palabra, mi sonrisa se hacía más grande; terminé de leer, y le dije a Lalo:

-Oye, ¿Tienes credencial de la biblioteca?

-Si claro.

-¿Y la vas a ocupar?

-No, si...

-Préstamela- sacó la credencial de su cartera y me la dio- gracias, eres un amor, nos vemos otro día y te la devuelvo- corrí hasta donde estaba la bibliotecaria, y le entregué la credencial para que me prestara el libro.

Cuando ya me lo dejó llevar, corrí de nuevo (ya casi me caigo) hasta los akatsukis y mis amigas, que se habían sentado en unas banquitas.

-¡Pein!- le grité- ¡Ya se como devolverlos a casa!- le tiré el libro encima, y todos me miraron con los ojos muy abiertos.

-"Técnicas y magia japonesa"- leyó el título del libro.

-Lo que uno se encuentra en la biblioteca ¿No?

* * *

Perdón si no salieron tanto los akatsuki en este capi, pero es que la historia así va, y no había otra forma de subirlo rápido y sacarlos más.


	4. Sin motivos para despedirse

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto que aquí se presentan no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencia:** Insinuaciones de Yaoi (por ahora) SasoDei.

**Aclaraciones:**

Texto normal.

-Diálogos-

**** Groserías.

(Aclaraciones sobre mi propia narración)

Otro capi; disfrútenlo, mándenme reviews (xfas)

* * *

**Dos mundos que se conectan**

Sin razón para despedirse

Aún con miradas de asombro, los otros akatsuki inspeccionaron el libro que Pein tenía entre sus manos, y les mostré la página que había leído con anterioridad, y por la que me había traído el libro.

-Con que "Volver a casa"- dijo al leer el titulo de aquel apartado.

-Sip… y miren lo que dice que necesitamos… lo tenemos todo- les señalé la parte donde decía lo que íbamos a necesitar.

-Mmm… es cierto, y si estoy en lo correcto…- nos dijo Pein- hoy mismo podremos regresar a casa- agregó, y les sonreí abiertamente a todos, aunque en el fondo me dolía muchísimo que regresaran y nos dejaran.

-Pero, ¿Funcionará?

-La verdad no lo se… pero es nuestra única oportunidad.

-¡Pues que estamos esperando! ¡Vamos a tu casa para poder preparar las ultimas cosas!- dijeron y yo accedí.

************ Ya en mi casa ************

Entraron como en manada, dispuestos a arreglar sus cosas, y a preparar lo necesario para poder volver; me reí a carcajadas por como Hidan gritaba todas las groserías que se sabía porque no encontraba su guadaña; y Tobi brincaba de un lado a otro y revolvía a los demás para poder encontrar su mascara.

Era muy temprano todavía cuando terminaron de arreglar sus cosas, y nos reunimos en la sala (ellos ya vestidos con los atuendos de Akatsuki) para poder buscar las cosas necesarias para que volvieran.

-A ver- Pein tomó el libro y comenzó a leer- "Esta técnica es realmente fácil de llevar a cabo, en sí, cualquiera podría hacerla, sin embargo, no muchos tienen el valor, por las cosas que puedan salir mal, o por el primer ingrediente necesario"- nos dijo, y luego Konan Tomó el libro para continuar.

- "Para hacerlo, se necesitará: sangre, la suficiente para dibujar el siguiente sello"- nos mostró la ilustración de un sello de apariencia complicada- "un lienzo de tela blanca en que dibujarlo y algo del lugar a donde quieren llegar"- nos quedamos en silencio, como queriendo memorizar cada uno de los elementos necesarios.

-Bien… suena fácil de conseguir… ¿Y que debemos hacer después de tener todo eso?

-Bueno- Konan leyó rápidamente el resto de la página, y nos dijo- aquí dice que habrá que dibujar el sello con sangre en la tela blanca, un poco antes de media noche, y cuando llegue esta hora y el sello empiece a brillar, debemos poner el "objeto de nuestro hogar" en el centro, y todos debemos de estar sobre la tela… eso es lo que debemos hacer.

Todos asintieron con fuerza y esperaron a que su líder hablara.

-Entonces… debemos empezar ahora mismo… mmm… Kary…

-Buscaré la tela- le dije de inmediato.

-Hidan… tu…

-Si, si, yo les "donaré" un poco de mi sangre.

-Arigatou… los demás, necesito que busquen "algo de nuestro hogar"

-¡Hai!

Nos pusimos manos a la obra; yo buscaba entre las sabanas de la casa, pero me costó encontrar una que fuera blanca; teníamos muchas, pero la mayoría de color azul clarito.

Cuando al fin encontré una, la doblé cuidadosamente y la puse en un lugar visible en donde no se me fuera a olvidar y la pudiera ver cualquiera de los akatsuki en caso de que se me olvidara.

Luego fui a la cocina, donde me encontré una escena, bastante desagradable para cualquiera… para cualquiera menos para mí…

-Hola Hidan- le dije y miré las cortadas que se había hecho con uno de los cuchillos de la casa para poder sacarse la sangre, que en ese momento estaba escurriendo por su brazo, y cayendo en un recipiente, aunque algunas gotas de este liquido caían directamente en el suelo- oh, con cuidado de no manchar el suelo por favor.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo- me dijo un poco fastidiado.

-Oye Kary, Pein me…- dijo Jazmín entrando a la cocina, pero al ver aquella "imagen" ella…- ¡AAAAAAA!, ¡QUE HORROR!- dijo y salió corriendo.

-No te preocupes… ella así es- le dije al ver que se había horrorizado por los gritos de Jaz- voy a ver que quería- salí yo también de la cocina, y me encontré a mi amiga en un ligero… bueno, en un traumático estado de shock- ¿Estas bien?

-…- asintió con la cabeza, totalmente pálida- si.

-Oh que bueno… ¿Y que querías?

-¡Ah!- pareció volver en sí- Pein me dijo que te avisara que ya encontraron el tercer objeto.

-¡Genial!, ¿y qué eligieron?

-Oh… pues…

-Mire Kary-san- me gritó Tobi poniéndome algo enfrente en el rostro- esto es lo que vamos a usar.

-¿Un póster de Naruto?

-¡SIIII!

-¿Y funcionará?

-Líder-sama dice que si.

-Bueno… si el lo dice, dile que ya tengo la tela blanca, y que… yo creo que Hidan ya se sacó la sangre suficiente.

-¡Hai!- se fue por donde había venido.

-Al parecer ya tenemos todo- asintió.

-Voy a decirle a Mary- yo también asentí.

Luego nos volvimos a reunir, solo para dibujar aquel símbolo sobre la tela, y tenderlo sobre el suelo de mi patio, para que todo estuviera listo para la media noche.

************ Unos minutos antes de las 12 ************

Casi todos estábamos reunidos en el patio, nueve de los diez akatsukis estaban sobre la tela blanca, y mis amigas y yo, estábamos despidiéndonos de cada uno de ellos.

-Hasta luego líder-sama- le dije a Pein- y adiós Konan, fue un gusto conocerlos a todos.

-El gusto fue nuestro- me dijo Konan.

-Y te agradecemos por habernos ayudado tanto- agregó Pein.

-De nada- me acerqué en ese momento a Deidara- bueno Dei- le tendí una mano- nos vemos.

-Hasta otra Kary- me respondió estrechándome la mano- que les vaya muy bien.

-Y a ustedes… y aquí entre nos- me acerqué un poco a el- creo que debes prestarle más atención a lo que te dice Sasori.

-De que…

-Lo sabrás en cuanto lo sepas- lo interrumpí, y me dirigí entonces hasta Sasori que nos había estado mirando- nos vemos Sasori.

-Hasta luego- me respondió seriamente.

-Si… oye, no seas tan frío… seguro que eso le gustaría más a Deidara- no se como, pero se sonrojó un poco.

-Lo tomaré en cuenta… y te agradezco- chocamos las manos, y por ultimo, me acerqué al Uchiha para despedirme de el- Itachi… te voy a echar de menos.

-Y yo a ti Kary… te debemos mucho- antes de que pudiera rencionar se acercó a mi rostro y me dio un beso que literalmente casi me hace derretirme, luego volvió a su lugar sobre la sabana.

-Oh…- dije tocándome donde me había besado.

-¿Qué te pasa?- me sacó Mary de mi ensimismamiento.

-Nada…

-¡Ya está comenzando a brillar!-gritó Hidan, y pusieron el póster sobre el sello.

-¿Pero dónde está Tobi?- les pregunté al darme cuenta de su ausencia.

-¡Aquí está!-gritó saliendo de la casa- es que Tobi tenía que ir al baño.

-Si, si, ¡Ahora ven acá, que ya casi llega el momento!

Tobi corrió a situarse sobre la tela, sin embargo, unos segundos después, gritó:

-¡OH, TOBI OLVIDÓ DESPEDIRSE!- y salió de la tela, y nos abrazó a las tres al mismo tiempo.

El sello empezó a brillar más fuerte, y para evitar que Tobi se quedara, Zetsu lo jaló de la capa, desafortunadamente (ni tanto) el chico no los había soltado, y los cuatro caímos sobre la sabana blanca; de pronto el brillo del sello fue tal que no pudimos estar con los ojos abiertos.

Solo un resplandor potente, y sentir que giraba vertiginosamente, fue lo último que recordé al volver a abrir los ojos.

-¿Qué pasó?- dije débilmente observando mi entorno- ¿Dónde estamos?- me levanté deprisa, y miré que estaba en medio de un espeso bosque, y junto a mi, estaban los demás, que aun no se habían levantado.

-Kary, que… - me dijo Mary levantándose, y se quedó con la boca abierta.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- preguntó ahora Jaz.

-Creo que fue un accidente- los akatsukis se levantaron también, y sonrieron al estar de vuelta en su mundo, pero cuando notaron que estábamos ahí, pusieron gestos de preocupación.

-Yo…- trataba de disculparse Zetsu, en cambio Tobi no podía hablar.

Permanecimos en silencio sin saber que íbamos a hacer, o como solucionaríamos el problema, hasta que Dei decidió hablar.

-Vaya, vaya, al fin y al cabo, no había razones para despedirse- nos dijo sonriendo, con el motivo obvio de que nos sintiéramos mejor.

Yo sonreí, y abrasé por los hombros a mis amigas, para darles ánimos, y ellas recargaron su cabeza en cada uno de mis hombros, así como niñas pequeñas (y si están más pequeñas que yo).

-Animo chicas, todo va a estar bien- les dije con un tono bastante seguro, pero en el fondo… en el fondo no estaba nada segura de mis palabras, es más… era la primera vez que desconfiaba de ellas…

* * *

OOOO acabo de terminar.

Si les gustó dejen sus reviews.

Si no… pues también (si quieren con quejas).

Hasta la próxima, y espero actualizar pronto.


	5. Poderes

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto que aquí se presentan no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencia:**

**Aclaraciones:**

Texto normal.

-Diálogos-

**** Groserías.

(Aclaraciones sobre mi propia narración)

Lamento la tardanza, es que como ya vamos a salir de la secu, pues se nos atraviesan muchos ensayos para la clausura y bueno… no tengo nada de tiempo.

Espero que disfruten este capi, porque yo creo que es el penúltimo.

* * *

**Dos mundos que se conectan.**

Poderes

Después de miles de disculpas por parte de Zetsu y Tobi, y desafortunadamente encontrarnos que el símbolo ya no estaba en la sabana blanca, los akatsukis nos ofrecieron su cueva para quedarnos hasta que pudiéramos volver.

Andábamos pues, unos metros detrás de ellos, ya que eran ellos los que guiaban; yo aún mantenía abrazadas a mis amigas, mientras meditaba sobre muchas cosas, pues aunque habíamos perdido aquel sello que podrían devolvernos, ahora los chicos tenían de nuevo sus poderes y podría haber una forma de devolvernos.

Llegamos pronto a la guarida de Akatsuki, y a pesar de lo deprimidas que íbamos, no pudimos dejar de admirarnos con el tamaño de ese enorme lugar; de inmediato Deidara se fue a buscar su arcilla ya que hacía mucho que no explotaba muchas cosas y decía que el arte iba a explotar en su interior, así que se retiró a su cuarto y Sasori lo acompañó; mientras tanto Hidan y Kakusu dijeron que iban a salir a hacer unos cuantos sacrificios para luego venderlos y ganar dinero; los demás se dispusieron a ocuparse de sus asuntos dentro de la cueva.

Por ultimo solo quedamos nosotras tres, Pein y Konan; el pelinaranja nos dijo:

-Chicas… esa será su habitación- señaló una que estaba al fondo de un enorme pasillo rocoso- perdonen, pero solo tenemos una.

-No se preocupen- respondí.

-A… y… buscaré una manera de regresarlas, mientras tanto… pueden recorrer la cueva tanto como quieran… y tengan mucho cuidado si deciden salir.

-OK- le respondimos las tres, y ellos dos también se fueron.

-Vaya, nunca pensé que…

-Que fuéramos a caer en este mundo.

-¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer?

-Esperar… no hay otra cosa- les dije y las tres nos fuimos a la habitación para ver como estaba.

Cuando entramos, de inmediato ellas corrieron a la cama para ver quien la ganaba; yo miré alrededor, y luego me apoderé del enorme (y cómodo sillón) que había.

Pasamos largo rato en aquella lúgubre estancia; yo incluso me comenzaba a dormir a ratos, pero decidí esperar hasta que anocheciera (se supone que salimos de "nuestro mundo" a media noche, pero aquí la hora era diferente) cuando los últimos rayos del sol dejaron de iluminarnos por la ventana, decidí ir por… un vaso de agua.

Salí de la habitación, tratando de no hacer ruido por si ellos ya estaban dormidos, pero cual fue mi sorpresa cuando escuché ruidos en el cuarto que estaba junto al de nosotros; con mucha curiosidad, me asomé por la puerta, que estaba ligeramente abierta, e hice un enorme esfuerzo por no gritar: era la habitación de Sasori y Deidara, y precisamente ellos dos estaban haciendo "eso".

El rubio tenía sus piernas alrededor de las caderas del pelirrojo, y ambos se mantenían abrazados moviéndose con cierta rapidez, susurraban el nombre del otro y el mayor le daba tiernos besos al menor en la frente.

Sentí como el calor subía por mis mejillas; sabía que era de muy mala educación espiar a las personas, pero… ¿A quien le ha de interesar la educación en esos momentos?; escuchaba los gemidos de cada uno… ¿Dónde está una cámara cuando se necesita?

Mari salió de nuestro cuarto y me preguntó susurrando:

-¿Qué ves Kary?- me empujó un poco.

-No espera…- cuando vio la escena adentro, tuve que taparle la boca para que no gritara; abrió mucho los ojos y se apartó.

-Puaj… ¿Estás viendo eso?- muy aparte de que sea tolerante con las preferencias de cada uno, ella odia demasiado el yaoi, y así en "vivo y en directo" era peor.

-Cállate- Jazmín también salió del cuarto y se acercó a nosotras, pero como a ella si le gusta el yaoi, la aparté- am… porqué no… em… se van a dormir…

-Pero quiero ver…

-Créeme, no querrás… es que… creo que Deidara se lastimó y… le está saliendo mucha sangre- le inventé.

-Si, y de donde menos te imaginas- se burló Mari.

-Entonces me voy- se volvió a meter y Mari la siguió.

-Por fin- suspiré y volví con mi "tarea" de observar a los chicos.

************ Al otro día ************

Me levanté pesadamente y me di cuenta de lo tarde que era; mis amigas al parecer ya se habían ido a desayunar y no me habían querido despertar, aunque la verdad no se si fue por buena onda o porque no querían que me acabara la comida.

Así pues me paré y salí de mi cuarto, para (con ciertas dificultades) encontrarme con todos los akatsukis, y mis amigas ya comiendo.

-Buenos días- saludé.

-Buenos… te levantaste tarde- me "recriminó" el pelirrojo.

-Jeje… si… no querrás saber porque- le sonreí y me miró tratando de adivinar que era.

Desayuné junto con ellos y hasta Zetsu me miró extraño por tanto que comí.

-Haaam- saboreé el gusto de la comida- que rico.

-Siiii- dijeron sin quitarme la mirada de "que onda con ella"

-Chicas- nos habló Pein- creo que encontraremos la respuesta al problema con unos pergaminos de un templo cercano aquí.

-Genial- contestamos las tres.

-Hoy iremos por ellos.

-Los acompaño- dije de inmediato.

-No, será peligroso.

-Se cuidar de mi misma.

-Pero…

-¡NO! ¡Yo voy a ir!

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo.

-Vamos nosotras también- me apoyaron mis amigas.

-Ok- se resignó el líder.

Salimos de la cueva todos juntos, y mientras Dei creaba un ave de arcilla gigantesca, el líder nos explicaba el plan; cuando todo estuvo listo, subimos a la creación de nuestro artista y nos agarramos fuertemente a la cola del animal de arcilla para no caernos.

Yo a ratos me asomaba para preguntar que cuanto nos faltaba para llegar y para poder ver la maravillosa vista que se tenía desde aquella altura; de pronto aquella cosa dio una gran sacudida, por lo que nosotras tres nos apegamos mas a esa parte de la creación, pero por accidente Mari se resbaló y solo quedó sujeta de una mano; aunque afortunadamente Tobi logró agarrarla para que no se cayera, ella soltó un grito increíblemente agudo, por lo que cuando el enmascarado la subió completamente, todos los akatsukis se estaban burlando de ella.

-Jaja… debiste oírte… jaja- se carcajeaba el religioso.

-Por Dios… jaja… es lo más gracioso que he escuchado.

-JAJA, JAJA…

-¡Ya cállense!- les gritó Mary- ¡A cualquiera le hubiera pasado!

-Si… jaja… cualquiera con tu torpeza… jaja- se burló de nuevo Hidan.

-AAAA- le gritó con furia y lo señaló, pero ocurrió algo muy extraño: de su mano salió algo así como un rayo, que le rozó los cabellos al peliblanco- ¿Qué-qué… f-fue eso?

-N-no se- le respondí yo, y Pein se acercó.

-Mmmm… ¿Podrías hacerlo de nuevo?

-Lo intentaré- de nuevo volvió a señalar, pero no salió nada- que rayos- agitó la mano con fuerza, y trató de concentrarse; de inmediato volvió a salir un rayo como el anterior.

-Woow- corearon los demás.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?- le preguntó Jaz.

-No se…

-Yo creo que como nosotros perdimos nuestros poderes al entrar en su mundo, ustedes ganaron los nuestros al llegar aquí- dedujo Sasori al instante.

Las tres nos miramos y Jazmín intentó hacer lo mismo de Mary, solo que cuando lo hizo, de su mano no salió un rayo, sino un chorro de agua que no fue del agrado de Kisame.

-Oh genial- le aseguré.

-Inténtalo tu Kary.

Hice lo mismo que ellas y para mi gusto, salió un pequeño remolino.

-Vaya, genial- dijo Mary.

-Tenemos poderes…- suspiré.

-Entonces nos podrán ayudar- dijo Pein.

-Claro que si.

Llegamos al templo donde supuestamente estaban ocultos los pergaminos, y seguimos al pie de la letra el plan del líder, por lo que en menos de dos horas (y sin haber tenido que enfrentarnos con nadie) ya llevábamos aquellos pergaminos de regreso.

La sonrisa que llevábamos era enorme: ¡Pronto volveríamos a casa!, y solo había pasado un día, así que quizás pensábamos en posponer un poco nuestra partida.

Volvimos de nuevo sobre el ave de arcilla, y volamos sin ningún contratiempo, aunque yo tenía un extraño presentimiento, que no se porque no se los dije a los demás.

Al llegar a la cueva todos entramos como en manada, yo iba hasta atrás, y antes de entrar, miré hacia afuera, y observé los árboles a mi alrededor, pero no escuché ni vi nada, así que agité una mano y moví la cabeza, luego entré para encontrarme con ellos.

Aunque afuera de la cueva había alguien que nos observaba; al verme entrar sonrió de lado.

-_Los tenemos._

CABEEEEE

* * *

Gomen.

Ta chiquito, pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa.

Bueno ya saben este es el penúltimo capi, así que esperen el final y gracias por leer.

Seguramente lo voy a subir en menos de una semana, porque como ya vienen las vacaciones, me voy de paseo y no creo poder subir nada.

Así que les voy a poner el último capi, y otra historia que espero que revisen cuando la suba: un DeiNaru.

Espérenlas plis y déjenme sus reviews para saber si les gusta esta historia.


	6. Lo que había soñado

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto que aquí se presentan no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencia:** Poquito de Yaoi (SasoDei)

**Aclaraciones:**

Texto normal.

-Diálogos-

**** Groserías.

(Aclaraciones sobre mi propia narración)

Disculpen si me tardé más de lo que prometí, y más disculpen por haber subido el fic "Mi pequeño rubio" antes de terminar este, pero bueno, no podía esperar a escribir el otro, y afortunadamente puede terminar este antes de irnos de vacaciones.

Disfrútenlo y espero que les guste el final.

* * *

**Dos mundos que se conectan**

Lo que había soñado

Habíamos pasado un par de días más en aquella dimensión, y no habíamos salido de la cueva desde que fuimos por los dichosos pergaminos; dentro de la guarida de Akatsuki estuvimos un tiempo disfrutando de nuestros poderes, ya que al volver los perderíamos; incluso Sasori y Deidara ya habían hecho "pública" su relación.

Ya faltaba poco tiempo para que las clases volvieran a comenzar, y habíamos decidido que ese día (miércoles), íbamos a regresar a casa, para evitar que alguien sospechara algo, y que nos diera tiempo de estudiar para el examen de matemáticas.

Nos reunimos todos en la sala para platicar por última vez; el pelirrojo y el rubio estaban sentados juntos, y como creían que nadie los observaba, se tomaban de la mano disimuladamente, y aunque todos nos dábamos cuenta, nadie les decía nada, uno porque había cosas más interesantes que tratar, y otra porque Konan y Pein los habían amenazado de que si los molestaban, iban a sufrir uno de los castigos de Pein.

Pein nos daba unas palabras de despedida, algo así como un discurso, bastante sentimental, algo que no nos esperábamos de él.

Cuando terminó, nos quedamos callados un momento, asimilando que ya pronto sería nuestra despedida; yo no sabía que decir, tenía muchas cosas que agradecerles a todos ellos, tantos sentimientos que habían surgido últimamente, pero en realidad nunca había sido buena para expresar sentimientos.

Trataba de buscar las palabras correctas, cuando sentí que alguien junto a mí se levantaba, me fijé en que era Jazmín, que sonreía con lágrimas en los ojos, y decía con la vos más fuerte y solida que podía:

-Chicos… los vamos a extrañar muchísimo, y yo les agradezco por todo lo que han hecho por nosotras, de verdad que han sido unas personas estupendas, independientemente de lo que se diga de ustedes, con conocerlos… supongo que deben de haber tenido sus razones- Mary solo les dijo:

-Todos han sido geniales… fue algo excepcional conocerlos… los voy a extrañar chicos- finalizó sin soltar ni una sola lágrima; luego las dos me miraron, esperando que yo dijera algo; me levanté y decidí ser sincera:

-Pues chicos… no soy buena para decir lo que siento, pero… creo que ustedes se lo merecen… la verdad los quiero mucho, y me gustaría volver a verlos de nuevo algún día… ojalá y si… y si no, pues les deseo lo mejor- sonreí solamente, ellos nos devolvieron la sonrisa, y uno a uno nos levantamos y como en lenta caravana, Pein nos dirigió a la salida, pues afuera es donde llevaríamos a cabo esa técnica.

Afuera, el cielo estaba de un color azul muy hermoso, como los ojos de Dei, y parecía un momento perfecto, para la concentración que debían de tener al llevar a cabo los sellos; Pein revisaba su capa, buscando los pergaminos, pero al parecer no los encontraba.

-Pein, ¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Konan- ¿y los pergaminos?

-Espera- al perecer los encontró- aquí están- los levantó para que todos los viéramos, sin embargo hubo un fogonazo, proveniente de unos matorrales cercanos, que hizo que prendieran los rollos de pergamino, y que se volvieran cenizas frente a nuestros ojos.

-¡NOO!- gritamos todos, sin embargo todo estaba hecho.

Los ninjas salieron de todas partes y nos rodearon sin que pudiéramos evitarlo; eran muchos, se podría decir que por lo menos nos triplicaban, y al parecer no les interesaba otra cosa que acabar con nosotros, pues ni siquiera les interesaron los pergaminos que habíamos robado.

Nos atacaban a una velocidad increíble, que apenas podíamos distinguir nosotras tres, pero los akatsukis se movían al ritmo de los enemigos, y dejaban a muchos de ellos en el suelo con solo uno de sus movimientos.

Mis amigas y yo tratamos de resguardarnos, pues no podíamos hacer nada contra los shinobis que nos atacaban, aunque queríamos ayudar, recordamos el "mucho ayuda el que no estorba", y buscamos ocultarnos para no ser una carga para los chicos de Akatsuki.

Al principio parecía que nuestros amigos llevaban la delantera por mucho, y que de un momento a otro, terminarían venciendo a los otros, pero… con un destello increíblemente potente, que se pudo percibir desde donde nos escondíamos, y ellos quedaron tendidos en el suelo… ¿Qué era ese jutsu?... nunca supimos, solo de él nos dimos cuenta que era lo suficientemente poderoso como para dejar casi sin chakra a unos ninjas de rango S.

Estando aún en el suelo, ellos fueron rodeados por los pocos enemigos que quedaban en pie, y el que a nosotras nos pareció el líder, habló:

-Ahora que los hemos atrapado, pagarán todo lo que le han hecho al mundo ninja; pero no podemos esperar a que lleguemos a nuestra aldea, así que…- su vos era fría, y en ese momento adquiría un tono de enorme gusto- ¡Mátenlos!- les ordenó a los demás, que ni tardos ni perezosos se colocaron junto a los muchachos y se dispusieron a acabar con ellos con diferentes técnicas.

-Ay que ayudarlos- me susurraron mis amigas a la vez.

-¡Si!- les contesté- a la de tres corremos todas y los atacamos al mismo tiempo- asintieron- bien… uno- los ninjas ya habían sacado sus armas- dos…- apuntaban con ellas a los akatsukis- ¡TRES!- grité desesperadamente.

No sé cómo le hicimos, pero llegamos a tiempo junto a ellos, y usamos los técnicas que nos habían enseñado para repelerlos.

-¿Quién demonios son ellas?- preguntaron muchos, pero nadie les contestó.

-¡Chicas, el jutsu del elemento!- les grité y ellas comprendieron al instante.

Cada una llevó a cabo un sencillo movimiento con las manos, y tres fenómenos diferentes sucedieron.

Un remolino pequeño pero potente envolvió a los enemigos; luego Jaz envolvió el mini-tornado con un potente chorro de agua, y para finalizar con "broche de oro", Mary creó una descarga increíble.

Cuando terminó nuestro breve ataque, los enemigos estaban regados en el suelo, con algunas quemaduras, pero inconscientes, y por lo tanto sin el poder para atacarnos de nuevo.

Atendimos a Pein y sus subordinados, que afortunadamente solo se encontraban sin chakra, no les habían logrado hacer ninguna herida.

Cuando por fin se levantaron, para sorpresa de nosotras, nos abrazaron a las tres en un "abrazo grupal"

-¿Y por qué fue eso?- les pregunté en cuanto nos soltaron.

-Por salvarnos- dijo Konan que era la que mejor expresaba sus sentimientos de todos ellos.

-Oh vamos, no eran tantos, ustedes acabaron con la mayoría.

-Pero no con todos, y hubiéramos muerto de no ser por ustedes tres.

-Arigatou- respondimos las tres con alegría, pero al momento recordamos que nuestros pergaminos se habían convertido en cenizas, y probablemente no podríamos volver a casa.

-Chicas… yo… lamento lo que pasó con los pergaminos- sus palabras eran tan neutras, aunque las agradecimos interiormente- pero… lo único que les puedo ofrecer es… que formen parte de nuestra organización- levanté la cabeza incrédula- ahora ustedes son parte de Akatsuki.

Dentro de la desilusión que me embargaba, sentí algo de esperanza y alegría que podía apagar un poco lo que sentía; era un sueño que había tenido, y ahora se cumplía.

-Gracias Pein- le dije, mis amigas solo me corearon y asintieron.

Caminamos con lentitud y los ánimos por el suelo; Dei y Sasori iban tomados de la mano al igual que Pein y Konan; nosotras íbamos atrás de todos, arrastrando los pies.

Pero detrás de nosotros, uno de nuestros enemigos, se levantaba un poco del suelo (no los habíamos matado), y nos lanzaba un ataque, antes de caer de nuevo.

Volteamos justo a tiempo, y liberamos también un poco de nuestro chakra, pero eso no desvió el ataque, sino que lo detuvo e hizo que nos rodeara.

-¿Qué pasa?- gritamos las tres al mismo tiempo.

-¡Chicas!- gritaron los demás.

Sentí como si mi cuerpo se evaporara, y cada vez me sentía "menos solida", como si estuviera desapareciendo.

-_Volvemos_- fue lo único que pensé.

Miré a los akatsukis, que se movían desesperadamente por hacer algo, sin embargo, yo sabía que no podrían, y es más, no quería que pudieran.

-No pasa nada- les dije y me miraron sin comprender- no se preocupen.

-¿Vuelven?- me cuestionó Pein.

-Eso creo- también todo a mi alrededor se estaba desvaneciendo- ojala algún día nos volvamos a ver.

-Ojalá.

Todo se volvió negro y me sentí flotar; grité al sentir cierta opresión en mi pecho, y escuché también los gritos de mis amigas, busqué sus manos pero no las encontré, solo sabía que estaban a mi lado.

Caímos en un terreno bastante duro y en plena oscuridad.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó alguien a mi lado.

-No lo sé- respondieron al otro lado.

Tanteamos el camino con las manos, hasta que vimos un rayo de luz y lo seguimos; cuál fue nuestra sorpresa cuando vimos que habíamos aparecido en la misma calle en la que antes encontramos a los akatsukis; solo que parecía ser media noche.

-Vaya- dijimos asombradas.

-Volvimos- grité y nos abrazamos las tres.

-Vamos a tu casa- anduvimos a mitad de la noche hasta mi casa y entramos.

-Uf… parece que todo está en orden… hogar dulce hogar ¿No?

-Hogar dulce hogar- repitieron.

-Bueno, supongo que todo se acaba aquí- dije con pesar.

-Así son las cosas- me respondió Jaz.

Pero hubo un nuevo destello, y temí lo peor: que alguien más llegara a irrumpir en nuestro mundo.

-NOOOO- pero solo vimos algo así como un paquete que tomamos con temor y abrimos.

Dentro había una nota que tradujimos, pues estaba en japonés; esta decía:

_Sabemos que llegaron, no nos pregunten cómo, solo sabemos_

_La verdad no tenemos idea si las volveremos a ver, pero estén seguras, que siempre van a formar parte de nosotros, y ya se darán cuenta de por qué lo van a recordar toda su vida._

_¡Suerte!_

-Vaya, "se esforzaron en escribir"- nos dijo Mary por el tamaño de la carta.

-Si… ¿pero porque dicen que lo recordaremos siempre?

-Quizás por esto- nos dijo Jaz sacando algo más de aquel paquete: tres capas como las de los akatsukis.

-¡Pero que kawai!

No sé porque, pero unas lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos, y las limpié al instante sin que mis amigas se dieran cuenta de nada, y es que: no era lo que había soñado… era algo mejor…

* * *

LITO!

Lo sé, está horrible, ¡pero no me maten se los ruego!

Weno, aún espero sus reviews, aunque sean para criticar (claro que si les gustó también dejen)

Nos vemos, yo creo que hasta después de vacaciones, voy a subir algo enseguida.

¡HASTA LA OTRA!


End file.
